May
by betabeta
Summary: A random interlude in Bella's life, an unexpected guest that flitted in and out. A ripple in the lake...


I first saw her when I was at the Cullen's. She came bursting through the door, her long black hair streaming behind her. She was beautiful and pale like the Cullens, but her eyes were a strange color of lavender and there were no purple bruise-like shadows under her eyes. I wondered if she was another type of vampire.

"Edward!" She greeted him with a big hug. Her voice was so sweet and innocent. My heart gave a twang of jealousy as Edward hugged her back. Who is she?

"May, so good to see you again." His voice was like melting honey and full of affection.

"Where's everyone else?" She looked around inquiringly.

Edward didn't have to answer that, for everyone came out. Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, they all looked very happy and surprised, and each welcomed the girl with a hug.

"May, I didn't see you coming." Alice said after everyone had finished hugging her.

"I just learned how to shield myself from those of you who are gifted with extraordinary talents. So you, Alice, with your future seeing talent, can't 'see' me. And Edward, you can't hear my thoughts either. And Jasper, you won't be able control my emotions anymore." She said with a proud and wicked glint in her eyes. Alice, Edward, and Jasper seemed to be disappointed. Then she turned and saw me sitting by myself on the couch, too shy to join in.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, sorry. My name is May. And, may I ask, what are you doing here in a house full of vampires?" She extended her hand to me and looked, what I thought was, genuinely curious. I shook her hand unsurely, and to my surprise, her hand was not cold and hard like I expected. Instead, it was warm and soft and like a normal human hand.

"May, this is Bella, and Bella, this is May. Bella is my fiancée." Edward said casually. He came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. I blushed at his remark, but didn't attempt to shake off his arm.

"So, she's your mate." It was more of a statement than a question. My face became redder at the word "mate." Isn't that a little too much? I mean Edward and I are getting married in a few months, after I graduate from high school. But still, "mate?"

"Are you a vampire?" I asked shyly, not able to contain my curiosity any longer.

She laughed, in a friendly way. "No, I'm not a vampire, though I have learned the skill of making a vampire. I'm like a mix of a vampire and a human. I have the some qualities of a vampire and a human." She explained to me, "You probably noticed that my skin isn't cold and hard like a vampire, and my senses aren't as sharp since I wasn't able to know if they," she gestured to the Cullens, "are here or not. But I do have the speed and some of the strength of a vampire and my eye color also shift with my mood. My body is a body of a human though, and I don't drink blood." She watched with amusement as I sighed with relief, at least I don't have to watch my behaviors with her around.

"I can also be immortal if I choose." I was quite envious of her upon hearing this piece of information. "My kinds study the skills of both the humans and vampires and keep the balance and peace between them. We practice in what you call magic, and are able to defend ourselves against attacks of mankind and vampires. You heard that I have recently just learned how to block myself from vampires with gifts, we usually concentrate more on vampires since they're more capable of inflicting danger, that's why we learn these skills."

Before I could react, she took me from Edward, whose arm was around my waist but now replaced by hers. I saw Edward's eyes started to turn from their light butterscotch to deep gold. He's getting annoyed. At least his eyes aren't black yet. When that happens, it means he's really angry. "You know, I usually don't tell regular humans that much, unless they are going to become a vampire sooner or later." She breathed down my neck. I was a bit afraid, but what she said got my attention.

"You knew Edward is going to change me?" I asked, because that was a condition he had to agree on in order for me to accept his proposal, and we told no one about it. I shifted my position a little to get a little more comfortable. It seemed like she wasn't going to let me go soon. Oh well, to my honesty, it was more comfortable held by her than by Edward since she was not as cold or hard.

"If he doesn't, I will." She said slyly, bending down and sniffing my neck, mimicking a vampire who's about to feed. Edward's eyes became so dark that it was almost black. _Uh-oh_.

"You _do_ remember that I said that I can change a human into a vampire didn't you?" She continued, ignoring the soft growls coming from Edward's throat.

"Um…yes." I gulped, she sounded so dangerous and real, though I knew that she was just playing around.

"May!" A male voice called outside the house, the voice was velvety, yet rough – if velvet can be rough – with anger.

"Shoot." She released me. Edward took the chance and grabbed hold of me. "Is there anywhere I can hide?" She looked around the room frantically.

"May," The voice called again, this time a lot closer and accompanied by footsteps. Before the door busted open, _again_, she dove behind Emmet and made a gesture to us, making it clear we were suppose to pretend she was not here. Entering the room were three boys who were beautiful like vampires but have lavender colored eyes. Or should have lavender colored eyes, one boy's eyes were a deep purple. All of them have black hair, though the two with lighter eye colors wore it spiked in a disarrayed fashion while the third boy has it half short that covered just his neck in the back and parts of his forehead in the front. The boy with the half short hair seemed to be the youngest and closest to May's age. He was also probably the one who was calling her name since he looked absolutely fuming. The other two just looked amused as though they have nothing to do with it and just came along to watch the drama, which, they probably are.

He marched up to Emmet – good place to hide, May – and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Please move Emmet, I do not want to fight you." He said this in a quiet voice, but full of authority and danger. Emmet moved aside willingly with a wide grin. May stood up knowing fully that there's no use of hiding anymore.

"Hello Andres, nice to meet you here. What a surprise!" May gave him a dazzling smile and said in a cheerful tone, though there was a slight hint of panic underlying that cheerfulness. That boy of course didn't buy that. He picked her up and slung her across his shoulder and walked out the door. The two boys followed, laughing and snickering behind them, totally ignoring May as she glared at them.

"Every time it ends like this, but why do we still find it funny?" One boy asked the other, the other boys simply shrugged and broke into a new wave of laughter.

The four of them walked out, leaving the Cullens and I confused. We all looked at each other. Of course Rosalie and I avoided each other's gaze, as always.

Carlisle chuckled, everyone turned to look at him. "May did mention something about in need of a refuge from someone. I did not know the 'someone' was Andres, though I should have guessed as much."

"Andres is May's fiancé/husband, I do not know what role he is currently taking." Edward explained, seeing my clueless expression. "Their marriage is one of arranged, and though she loves just as he loves her, she constantly runs away just to rebel against the adults. But somehow," Edward's eyes turned back to butterscotch and twinkled, "Andres is able to find her and carry her back home every time she runs, literally."

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was so heartwarming watching them. their love was simple and without any complications. Except for those they put on themselves, of course. Remembering May's face and her pout as Andres carried off widened my smile.

Edward, seeing my smile, held me tighter and looked at me with what I now know as love in his beautiful liquid eyes. He knew me so well by now that it was the same as if he could read my mind – which thankfully he really cannot. He knew what made me smile and tried to tell with his eyes that our love is now finally without any complications too. That, I cannot truly say for certain, though I desperately wanted to believe it to be.


End file.
